


Brush and Floss Every Day

by AGJ1990



Series: Evelyn Winchester [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluffy Ending, John Winchester and Sam Winchester Fight, School Play, Winchester Sister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGJ1990/pseuds/AGJ1990
Summary: John and Sam's fighting ruins Evy's school play.





	Brush and Floss Every Day

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The characters of Supernatural do not belong to me. The original character of Evelyn Winchester does.

Evy stood in front of her mirror, practicing her lines for the final time before heading to school. Her kindergarten class was in a play that night, about how to keep yourself healthy. Evy was playing the part of a tooth. She had to remind everyone to brush and floss their teeth every day, go to the dentist once a year, and not to eat too many sweets. It was a small part, but one she was very proud of.

 

Evy had to make sure she did the play tonight perfectly. It had to be extra special. Daddy was coming, and he didn’t do that a lot. School just wasn’t that important to him. Evy knew that Daddy loved her, but she wished he would be around more. But she had a chance tonight. If she did a good job, maybe Daddy would want to stay with them more.

 

“You ready?”

 

Evy looked up and saw Sammy watching her practice. “Sammy! You’re not supposed to see until tonight!”

 

“Sorry.” Sam said with a smile. “I’m sorry, you’re right.”

 

“It’s okay.” Evy said quietly. She looked back at the mirror then down at her feet.

 

“Hey. You okay?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You sure?” Sam asked. “Are you scared about tonight?”

 

“Little bit.” Evy said. “What if I mess up?”

 

“Well, you’ve practiced, right?” Sam asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Well, if you get scared, just pretend you’re practicing.” Sam suggested. “Look out at the wall and pretend it’s the mirror.”

 

Evy smiled. She could do that. “Thanks, Sammy.”

 

“You’re welcome, Cricket. You ready to go?”

 

“Yeah. Daddy’s still coming, right?” Evy asked.

 

Sam fought a scowl. “Yes, Daddy’s coming.”

 

Evy immediately cheered up. “Okay! Let’s go!”

 

Dean drove them to the school, with Sam sitting beside Evy in the backseat and John in the front passenger seat. Evy saw that John wasn’t very happy with coming with them, but she made up her mind to be the best in the play that night and make him happy that he came. When they arrived at the school, Evy hugged the three of them and headed off to her classroom with her teacher. She was practicing her lines in her head the entire time. Finally, the class was led to the room where the play was taking place. Evy’s teacher, Ms. Amber, lined them up in the order they were appearing.

 

“Is everyone ready?” Ms. Amber asked.

 

“Yeah!” the class replied.

 

“Okay. It’s almost time. Remember your lines and you guys’ll do great.”

 

Evy was fifth in line, and it seemed forever before the line started to move. But before she could get onto the stage, she heard something. It was Daddy’s voice. He wasn’t loud, but just loud enough that Evy could hear him. She couldn’t see him, but she could tell he was close by. Daddy’s voice was followed by Sammy’s voice, which she could hear clearly.

 

“Dad, I don’t care how stupid you think this is, could you please just stay here until it’s over!”

 

The student before Evy walked onto the stage, but Evy suddenly didn’t care about the play. She was peeking out from behind the curtain, and she could see everyone watching John and Sam arguing rather than the play. Dean noticed her watching them, and saw that she was close to crying. He reached over to tell John and Sam to shut up, but Evy suddenly broke away from her class, ran down the steps in front of the stage, and out into the hallway.

 

She found the bench next to the office and sat down on it, burying her hands in her face and crying. She’d thought Daddy had come because he wanted to, but she should have known better. If it wasn’t about monsters or ghosts or any of the things he hunted, Daddy didn’t care about it. And that included her. She’d heard some of her classmates laughing at her as she ran out, and Ms. Amber telling them to stop. _They’re gonna be laughing at me when I get back to class too,_ Evy thought, making her cry even more.

 

“Cricket?”

 

Sam had come out of the auditorium, and Evy had been crying so much she hadn’t heard him. He was kneeling down in front of her, trying to check on her. Evy pulled away from him.

 

“Go away!”

 

“Cricket…”

 

“Leave me alone. I worked hard on this and you and Daddy ruined it.” Evy said.

 

It was at that moment that John and Dean came out too. They had come just in time to hear Evy say ‘you and Daddy ruined it’. John stopped dead in his tracks. He had been arguing with Sam in the audience about what a waste of time Evy’s play was. He could have been home, searching for another hunt. But the sight of Evy running through the auditorium and out into the hallway had set him straight. Evy had just wanted his attention for a few brief minutes, and he’d been too preoccupied with finding another hunt to give it to her. But Evy hadn’t seen him come out, and she was about to say something that would haunt him forever.

 

“Now Daddy’s not gonna want to be here with me anymore.”

 

“What are you talking about?” John asked.

 

Evy looked up, wiping her face and explaining, “I worked hard on this so maybe you’d stay here with us more. I did this for you.”

 

“Oh, little one.” Guilt churning inside him, John took the seat next to her on the bench. “You don’t have to do anything to make me want to stay here with you.”

 

Evy sniffed. “I don’t?”

 

“No. I wish I could stay with you all the time. Nothing would make me happier.” John said. “But I can’t always do it.”

 

“I know.” Evy said.

 

“You really did work hard on this, didn’t you?” John asked. As silly as it had seemed to him earlier, Evy’s tooth costume brought a smile to his face.

 

“Yes, sir.” Evy said.

 

“Cricket, we’re sorry.” Sam said. “Daddy and I weren’t thinking. We’re sorry we messed this up for you.”

 

Evy looked at John and asked earnestly, “So you don’t think it’s stupid?”

 

“No. No, little one, I don’t.”

 

“Evy?” Ms. Amber had come out and was approaching the four of them. “Are you okay, sweetheart?”

 

“Yes, ma’am. I’m okay.” Evy said. “I’m sorry I runned out.”

 

“It’s alright.” Ms. Amber said kindly. “Listen, there’s three more students left. Would you still like to do your lines?”

 

“Can I?” Evy asked. “I didn’t mess it up?”

“No, you didn’t. Would you like to do it?”

 

“Do you still want to see it, Daddy?” Evy asked. “Sammy? Deanie?”

 

“You bet we do.” John said.

 

“M’kay.” Evy said. She jumped down from the bench and took Ms. Amber’s hand. “I’m ready.”

 

“We’ll be done soon.” Ms. Amber said. “I’ll take her back there.”

 

As Ms. Amber led Evy back towards the stage, she couldn’t help but feel sorry for the clearly heartbroken little girl. She’d seen children with uninterested parents before in her decade of teaching, and it never failed to break her heart each time. Ms. Amber found it disgusting that children like Evy had to ask their parents to be interested in their lives, but she didn’t have time to dwell on that at the moment. Evy’s turn came up, the last of her classmates, and she proudly took the stage.

 

“Hi. I’m your toof. I need to be brushed every day. This keeps me nice and healfy. To keep me even cleaner, floss me after you brush me. Go to your dentist once a year, and don’t eat too much sugar. Bye!”

 

Evy waved out into the audience, then went to join the rest of her classmate. The principal of the school announced that the play was over, and asked the parents to pick up their children in an orderly fashion from the stage. Ms. Amber decided that maybe she’d judged the family a little too harshly. Because in the last row, in the far right corner of the room, stood the three Winchester men, cheering the loudest of anyone in the room. Despite the principal’s warning, Evy ran from the stage and into the arms of her father, who scooped her up and rewarded her with more hugs and kisses than she would have thought the distant, gruff looking man was capable of. Ms. Amber smiled when she heard the three of them start to leave.

 

“Did you like it, Daddy?”

 

“I loved it, little one. I’m proud of you.”

 

“You’re the best looking tooth I’ve ever seen!” the older brother Dean said.

 

“That was awesome, Cricket.”

 

As Ms. Amber went about collecting the costumes from the other students, she realized Evy had already left with hers. _Let her keep it_ , Ms. Amber thought. The look of pure joy on Evy’s face when she’d heard her father say he was proud of her had reminded her of the reason she’d gotten into teaching in the first place. With a smile, Ms. Amber walked around and started to clean up the auditorium.


End file.
